


Library

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [571]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stanford Sam Winchester - Freeform, Table Sex, Top Sam Winchester, bottom reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: bottom male ready and sam doing it in the library pls? thanks xx





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on AO3, no matter what. Please send them to my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit (if you do not have a tumblr)

Sam bends you over the desk, scattering the papers for your research project, and you gasp, feeling him rut against you, feeling just how hard Sam was

“Jesus, Sam…we’re still in public. There are people just down these isles. What if we get caught?” You ask, but you can feel yourself growing harder the more Sam ruts.

“Then we’ll have an audience.” Sam whispers in your ear, reaching around to feel how hard you are. “Besides, you like this. Does the thought of getting caught turn you on?”

You whimper softly, nails scraping against the table, and you nod, before Sam pulls down your pants and boxers, spreading your ass, revealing your hole.

“Been thinking that we should have a little break for a while now. Because I’ve been wanting to fuck you for a while now. Even brought some lube and a condom…”

“Shit…” You curse under your breath, knowing that if you got too loud….

“Trying to be quiet now, huh?” Sam chuckles, seeming to read your thoughts. “Will you be quiet for me? Will you when I fuck into your ass? You won’t be naughty will you?”

“No…” You gasp, feeling Sam’s fingers roll your balls lightly, going down to your cock, and giving a few light strokes to the hard member. “Oh, god, fuck me, Sam.” You beg softly.

You listen to the unzipping sound of Sam’s zipper and the tear of foil, and when you look over your shoulder, you watch as Sam rolls on a condom on his hard member, and fuck every time you see it, you forget just how big Sam is.

“Oh Jesus fuck.” You curse, head collapsing against your arms on the table.

Sam rips open a packet of lube, and pours it on a few fingers, warming it up, before he spreads a cheek and starts to rub the lube against your hole, before a finger slipped inside.

You stutter a gasp, eyes fluttering, as the finger sinks inside, wiggling around, before it starts to work in an out.

“Feels good?” Sam asks, and you can tell he’s grinning.

“Yes, so good. Fuck, fuck….” You pant. “Sam….”

“That’s it. God you’re so fucking hot like this.” Sam grins. He works you open„ giving a brush against your prostate every so often, while he opens you up, until your struggling to keep quiet, cock leaking pre-come against the table. “Ready for me to fuck you?” Sam asks, voice soft in your ear, and you whimper, nodding.

Sam kisses the back of your neck, and pulls his fingers free, lubing up the condom on his cock before pressing the head to your open hole, teasing it before he sinks inside, and you moan into your arms.

Sam bottoms out, and freezes, and suddenly, you’re very aware that Sam is fucking you in a public library, and you two can get caught at any moment, but that only makes you more excited.

“Move. Fuck me, Sam.” You beg softly, and Sam starts fucking you, making your mouth drop open and you start giving small pants and moans into your arm.

“Fuck…fuck….god, I wish we’ve done this sooner.” Sam growls softly. “Didn’t realize how fucking arousing something like this would be.”

“Sam…Sam…fuck…” Your moans are muffled, and Sam laughs quietly, as he fucks you over the table.

“God I wish I could hear you scream.” Sam grunts. “Maybe when we get back to your dorm…”

“Oh Jesus, Sam, you’re gonna make me come.”

“And if you do, you’ll clean it all up, won’t you?”

“Yes. Fuck. Make me come Sam.”

Sam fucks you a little harder, and a whine escapes from your throat.

“Come. Come.” Sam grunts in your ear, and you give a muffled cry, coming on the table. You feel Sam’s cock pulse, and you know that Sam has come into the condom.

He pulls out and swiftly pulls the condom up, tying it up.

“Where are you going to throw it away?” You ask.

“Bathroom. Just hide it under some paper towels.” Sam says, before he grins. “But right now, you need to clean up the table. You made it messy after all.” He says, backing up. “Don’t want someone to catch this mess after all….”

You moan, knowing what Sam means for you ‘cleaning up the table’ and you back up, seeing the mess on the table, and you know that you’re going to get hard again before you two are done here.


End file.
